


Vicitim

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, POV First Person, Pedophilia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I‘m her vicitim and no one would believe, even myself.





	Vicitim

我是受害者，但我并不无辜。  
—— 约翰·多伊  
  
I am a victim, but I'm not innocent.  
\-- John Doe  
  
一切都要从三个月前的某一天说起。周六，也许是周日，我记不清。关于那段生活的所有记忆在我脑中随着时间彻底变成了一团模糊的幻影，难以从其中分辨出真实和虚假，像是有人入侵了我的神经系统，接着用大量违禁物品摧毁了它。严格来说，如果那个人存在的话，一定是我自己。或者那就是某个时段的我自己。我记不清。总之，那是个美好的周末，至少看上去美好。我有工作，有生活，有房子，刚摆脱一段失败的感情，遇到了我此生最爱的女人——我发誓我的确是这么想的。  
那时我对自己即将遭遇的处境一无所知。  
你说什么处境？看看我。我眼前就他妈是一面该死的镜子。血丝，稻草一般的头发，几乎挡住全脸的胡子。不是他们不让我洗漱，我只是不想。我有好几周没打开面前的水龙头，我身上的某一部分痛恨水流声，该死的声音让我感到愧疚——也许还有更多，我现在说不明白到底是哪些情绪。我还有情绪真是件可怕的事情。也很可笑。我应该是一片真空。  
他们是这么告诉我的。  
他们是谁？好问题。所有人。几乎所有人。要列出他们的名字很困难，我谁也记不住……我连自己的名字也记不住。抱歉，我得给你一个称呼，对吧？威廉·威尔逊。拜托叫我威廉·威尔逊。在白纸上写下我的真名实姓是对那张纸最大限度的亵渎，我没开玩笑。你知道我是因为什么才被迫呆在这里的，对不对？对。我不惧怕承认自己所曾犯下过的罪行，因为那就是我从小所受到的教育，“永远坦诚”。但我需要澄清一些部分，一些遭到扭曲和改写的部分……对，没错，我明天会坐上那把椅子。接受上帝的审判之前，我必须把我所知的一切真相说出来。  
我是佩珀波茨的新男友。曾经是。托尼斯塔克死后三年，世界仍然在纪念他，而且会永远纪念他，但每个人的生活要继续。我得说，能约到小辣椒的确让我在很长一段时间里受宠若惊，患得患失，想知道她为什么会看上我——她是个出色的女人，有过一个拯救世界的前男友，而我只是一个普通人，你可以在中央公园里找到一打的那种普通人——总而言之，遇到她就像天上掉馅饼一样，我们迅速坠入爱河。上帝啊，我想她。  
开始，没什么不正常的事情发生。你知道，约会，做爱，和其他情侣没什么两样。完全美国式。我祖上带来的那点儿爱尔兰血统在其中并未发挥过任何作用。接着突然有一天，我们觉得应该见一见对方的家人。大概三个月前。我记不住是哪一天，那是我第一次见到摩根斯塔克，在电视以外的地方。实际上也不准确，电视上我只见过她的侧脸，葬礼仪式上。他们说那是政府要求，那口棺材空空如也，钢铁侠有个真正的秘密葬礼。但我一眼就认出那是她。我是说，还有哪个小女孩会有一头如此美丽的卷发？看到她的第一眼，我百分之百确定，我爱她。  
你看起来像要杀了我。  
不会等太久，我可能看不到明天的太阳。八点后？好吧，月亮。让我继续说下去。  
我尽力表现得像一个好叔叔。我是独生子，没有孩子，之前也从未约会过单身母亲，我可以告诉你我对孩子们到底有多么缺少经验……但她一眼就看穿了我。我是说，这难道不是应该的吗？她很聪明，超出我想象的聪明，不过也不奇怪，毕竟，她是那个斯塔克的女儿。  
拯救了全宇宙的英雄。  
我们相处很愉快，所有人都乐见其成。但是事情总有转折，有那么几次我以为是自己会错了意，甚至为此而忏悔……但很快，接下来发生的那件事告诉我，我没有错。真相比我最卑劣的幻想还要可怕。  
餐桌下，她的脚搭在我的腿上，我起先想提醒她这样不合适，她似乎看出了我想要说话，紧接着那只脚动了动。  
摩擦。贴在我的大腿附近，足尖缓慢来回移动，我立刻失声。最让我害怕的是……  
没错，我是变态。但我问你，假使你在我当时的情况下，能够不被该死的本能所控制吗？对耶稣基督发誓？  
我压低声音问她究竟在做什么，佩珀在客厅的沙发上看电视，她吃饭总是很快，我猜也许是多年来养成的习惯。她咯咯笑了，腿正常收回，垂在椅子上，问我喜不喜欢。我没办法回答这个问题，只能警告她以后绝对不允许这么做。她问我为什么。我落荒而逃。  
现在想想，捕猎从那时便开始了。她是有备而来经验丰富的猎手，我则是那个毫无防备涉世未深的猎物，不自知地一步步踏入她为我设定好的命运深渊。顺便一提，我说“涉世未深”只是为了强调我们身份的反差感，通常来说，如果我真的是恋童癖，我的位置才应该是她的位置，拜托，别那么看着我，我有心理评估报告，警察找来的专家。我不是恋童癖。  
类似这样的事情发生了不止一次，在每一次拒绝的尝试都失败后，我放弃了抵抗。我们迅速进入了下一个阶段。佩珀突然加班，我和她一起留在家里，她要我陪她玩什么游戏，一定让我去她的游戏房。我去了。一个好父亲不能拒绝女儿的小小要求，对吧？啊！你不能攻击我！  
我一直在心里认为她是我的女儿。继女。严谨一点。  
她亲了我，柔软的小手压在我的生殖器上。我猝不及防。  
事实上，我当时已经彻底傻了，为数不多的理智全部消失，唯一留下的只有她温暖的触感——新鲜，奇异，充满罪孽。清醒过来后我只剩一个想法，我该被绑在火刑柱上烧死。便宜我了，对吧？我能从你的脸上看出来。你真该学学表情管理。  
我质问她为什么要这么做，她抬起无辜的蜜色眼睛看我，声音带着三分怯懦，小心翼翼问我是不是不喜欢她。我怎么可能不喜欢她，她那么可爱，我叹气，告诉她小孩子不能做这种事情，这只能在相爱的两个人之间发生，而且必须是成年人。其实青少年也可以，我对婚前性行为没有意见，但这样更方便解释，我不知道她有没有听懂，因为她的眼神仍然是那么清亮，如同伊甸园中未识苹果的夏娃，天真澄澈。我感觉自己就是那条蛇。  
如果我还有一点点理智，就应该能看得出她根本是在装傻。像她那么聪明的女孩怎么可能和真正的八岁女孩一样什么都不懂？而且，即使是真正的八岁女孩，在这个该死的信息时代也不会如此天真……  
下一个阶段更为可怕。我正朝着铺满尖刺的深不可见的陷阱走去，路上四处都是荆棘和兽夹，稍有不慎便会被无情的铁片和植物咬成遍体鳞伤，黑夜在背后悄无声息地吞噬掉我走过的每一步路，这里根本无法回头。永远没有。  
有一次我回应了她。  
就一次。  
她叫我“daddy.”  
我永远不会忘掉她惊喜的眼睛。上帝，那太美了，有一瞬间我甚至奢望能永久保存那一刻，能时时刻刻随时随地见到那双美丽的眼睛——我绝对不能这么做。为什么我的内心如此病态？  
我说，也许下次我们可以试试别的。她用力点头。  
下一次，她叫来了警察。我被荷枪实弹的壮汉从她身上拽下来，一丝不挂，她缩在角落里发抖，长长的睫毛上挂着泪花。这一幕下，谁会不认为我真是个该死的人渣，连我自己都这么认为。  
他们把我的手压到后背，用冰冷的手铐锁住我的手腕。我看了她一眼。  
枫糖色的眼睛里飞速闪过的是一抹得意的笑意。  
一瞬间我什么都明白了。  
她一直知道她在做什么，她故意这么做，她引诱我坠入地狱……  
从我后来无意中听到的谈话来看，她总是这么做，对每一个有可能成为她继父的人。她这么做只有一个目的，为了把我们送进监狱。有些人自杀了，有些人疯了，而我要被执行死刑……不管你信不信，这就是她所做的事情。她就是莉莉丝。  
我不能告诉任何人我的发现，他们只会认为我疯了，疯得彻底，说不定会喂我一大堆所谓治疗精神病的白色药片，鬼知道那里面都他妈会有什么。今天我对你说出这一切，也只是因为我明天就会死，而死人的话没人会在乎，你这种正义使者也不愿意大肆宣传我的鬼话，好极了。  
佩珀？我不知道她怎么想的。我不知道她知不知道。我不知道她是不是同谋。因为如果她是同谋，这一切未免过于荒谬，我是说，她为什么要杀了我们？我可以理解摩根的所作所为，但这一切如果和她有关系……哦，天，看来你也不是我以为的那么正义。恭喜。  
我累了。  
她做的是好事，但不正确。我？我不后悔。我从不后悔，孩子。你也别后悔。  
门重重落下。  
  



End file.
